Enrico Pucci
Appearance Pucci is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. Pucci has very short white hair. His facial hair grows in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. Pucci wears a slim, black gown, in the style of a priest's vestment. A gold cross is printed on top, spanning his chest and running his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. Equipment & Abilities Whitesnake: As a long-distance Stand, Whitesnake possesses an extended range (about 20 meters), allowing its user, Enrico Pucci, to act undetected within the boundaries of Green Dolphin Street Jail. Yet it displays strength similar to that of close-range Stands; capable of stabbing Diver Down and Foo Fighters with its hands. It is however not powerful enough to fight someone like Jolyne head-on. Thus, Pucci relies on the esoteric set of powers Whitesnake has to ambush enemies and take them down in one strike. ILLUSION EDIT Whitesnake can produce an acid that slowly digests objects like stomach acid. It is first shown to constantly exude this acid and even take a partially molten form to hide itself, but this is only used once. While dissolving, targets of this attack are distracted in a delusional dream-state. A person trapped in the dream may wake up from it by noticing discrepancies between the dream and established reality. Later, Whitesnake is shown creating sophisticated illusions to diguise itself as other people, having at one point impersonated Weather Report to ambush the Joestar Group and approach the Green Baby. DISC CREATION Whitesnake's primary ability is to manipulate spirits through the use of special DISCS. Whitesnake can first and foremost extract a portion or the entirety of a person's psyche out of their bodies in the form of tangible DISCS and then put them into people. To do so, Whitesnake must touch its victim and take the time to physically "extract" the disc from them; as such, partial extraction is ineffective. There are two main types of DISCS: Memory Discs contain a person's memory and Stand Discs contain a person's Stand. Discs may be inserted into another person's head, allowing them to either freely consult the memories inside or use the corresponding Stand, much like the original user, although Pucci can force a detrimental power into someone, for example putting a water-boiling Stand DISC inside Foo Fighters despite its dependency on water to survive. People whose Stand and Memory discs are extracted will fall unconscious and may die, their bodily functions stopping and having to be maintained through machines. Putting back a Memory Disc inside their rightful owner will revive them. However, putting back a Stand Disc inside their owner doesn't make them well again, unlike Memory Discs. Although the Stand User can be conscious and capable of learning, the loss of even their will to live results in muscle atrophy and eventual death of the body. Weather Report is an exception to this degradation through unknown means. People with inserted discs can gave them popped back through enough damage to the head. Whitesnake also demonstrates the ability to insert and extract Discs of miscellaneous use. Discs can contain instructions the host will instinctively obey without question, and enables them to do seemingly impossible feats like exploding, showcasing the power of suggestion over a physical body. Pucci has also inserted a music CD into Guccio's head, causing him to function like a music player. Whitesnake is shown to be able to extract senses, depriving Pucci of his sight for instance to protect him from Heavy Weather. MIND CONTROL Whitesnake is able to control people's minds directly by inserting its hand into the victim's head. The victim then willingly obeys Pucci's orders. Also demonstrated during the Heavy Weather story arc, Pucci gains control of Anasui's mind through this method. Personality The priest Enrico Pucci is a fanatic committed to a heretical notion of God's will and to DIO's plan. As a teenager, Enrico Pucci was a good-hearted man, who tried the best he could to follow his faith as a future priest. When a tragic series of events led to the suicide of his beloved sister Perla, Pucci fell into despair and then went to see DIO, whom he encountered before. Enrico Pucci then became a radical believer after frequenting DIO, whose principal credo was that humans were helpless before many forces which ruled the Universe. Among these forces, God's will and Fate -which Pucci dubs "Gravity"- were the most brought up. Pucci's backstory, full of near-impossible coincidences and twist of fate and Perla's death whose responsibility couldn't be pinned on anybody in particular were the probable inceptions of this belief. Prone to chitchat, a lingering effect of his many discussions with DIO, Pucci often brings multiple random trivia to drive his point: observing Miraschon try to steal a golden cross, Pucci explained how Miraschon couldn't escape her nature; similarly Pucci exposed to Jolyne a certain species of reckless swallows who died young without realizing their limits as a metaphor for the Joestar bloodline. Mixing this belief with DIO's plan to "attain Heaven", Pucci sought to make every human know their fated paths via Made in Heaven's power, and give them the "resolution" to accept their destiny, calling it true "happiness". Essentially, Pucci wished that humans realized that they couldn't fight Fate and make them at peace with their status as subordinates of Fate. In his quest for attaining Heaven, Pucci used many immoral methods including murder, manipulation and bribery. Pucci was particularly callous about human lives, considering that he worked for the greater good anyway and that these sacrifices were insignificant. DIO's plan notably included the sacrifice of 36 human lives, and Pucci also sought to murder anyone who would cross his path, even Emporio Alniño who was a helpless child, or used minions he would recruit with manipulation or promises of favors as the priest of Green Dolphin Street. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him: Pucci favors imposing cruel choices to his enemies, for instance throwing Jotaro's Memory DISC into the dying Anasui, and asking Jolyne whether she wants to stop him or save Jotaro, as the DISC will disappear if Anasui dies and her father as a result, and Pucci would drive Jotaro through a similar choice in his final battle. Generally Pucci is a rather immoral person, having no qualm being violent (his first appearance has him smashing Miraschon's face-first into the edge of a cabinet after discovering a theft) or collaborating with various criminals, viewing them as tools to further his plans. As a fanatic, Pucci neither enjoys nor dislikes the numerous immoral acts he commits, being focused on his plan above all. As DIO planned for, his friend Pucci doesn't take any interest whatsoever in worldly concerns such as wealth or sex, and his only drives are his friendship with Dio and his belief, although during their first meeting, DIO noticed a burgeoning evil in the priest who was reading a book about a clergyman committing adultery and running from his office to become an artist. In his goal to obtain Dio's plans he sacrifice Johngali A, the only one of his original allies left and Dio's son Donatello. His twin brother Wes told him when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". A rather reserved priest, Pucci became more and more exalted as the plan neared its completion, having occasional outbursts of enthusiasm and celebrating the Green Baby's conception. Prior of acquiring Made in Heaven, Pucci was an anxious person and used to recite the prime numbers, which calmed him thanks to their indivisibility. Upon unlocking it however, Pucci became supremely confident, and began to express his emotions more freely, exasperated at Jolyne's persistance to resist him and shouting her name in anger. Interestingly, Pucci's first Stand Whitesnake possess its own personality which can be described a scornful and vicious. Whitesnake vocalizes Pucci's inner emotions more freely than its user, notably his anger. Pre-Clash Biography Pucci was born with a disfigured left foot, though this apparently did not hinder his ability to walk. Having descended from an influential Italian family, he grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. Raised as a Roman Catholic, he was already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon DIO's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with DIO, and though he was alarmed when DIO grasped his twisted foot, he didn't think it was anything special. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, in tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's fraternal twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not long afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine. The man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the KKK, who discovered that Wes' presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a DISC emerging from her head, due to DIO's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow DIO, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory DISC from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with DIO. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". DIO grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession of this promised land, and he waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. He allied with Johngalli A and recruited Dio's sons, Donatello, Rikiel and Ungalo in a plan to avenge Dio by killing Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne and complete Dio's plans. Determined to fulfill DIO's prophecy, he secured a job at Green Dolphin Street Jail, where he spent the next 8 years as head priest and had since then become the longest residing employee of the prison. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships ALLIES * Dio Brando: DIO's encounter with Pucci is presumably the most prominent example of humanity displayed by him and was his first proper friendship with another person, as he showed compassion by healing Pucci's foot when they first met. Through the time he spends with Pucci, DIO comes to trust him enough to allow Pucci to inherit control of his plan. At one point, DIO forced Pucci's hand into his head and nearly had his Stand DISC removed to test Pucci's loyalty to him. * Johngalli A: Pucci had allied with Johngalli A to kill Jotaro and his daughter to avenge DIO. Despite their alliance, Pucci later betrayed Johngalli A and killed him. ENEMIES * Jotaro Kujo: Pucci harbored a grudge against Jotaro for having killed DIO. However, Jotaro was unaware of Pucci's existence until the end of Stone Ocean. Pucci took his revenge by stealing both Jotaro's memories and Stand to let his lifeless corpse rot away, but nonetheless knew he was a dangerous Stand user, thus took every precaution against him. * Jolyne Cujoh: To Pucci, he only saw her as bait at first in order to get to Jotaro but proved to be a bigger threat upon her determination on getting her father's Stand and memory disks. They became enemies right away once informed that Whitesnake was in fact Pucci. * Emporio Alniño: After Pucci murdered his mother, Emporio was aware of his villiany and feared him. Originally Pucci did not think much of Emporio due to his age, but would later regret his decision to not kill him. Trivia * One of the songs made by Pucci's stand namesake "White Snake", "Still of the night" is about a person hiding from the sun and falling in love. This connects to Pucci's relationship with Dio. Category:AetheticMonkey